In recent years, it is desirable that, in a vehicle, a headrest for an unoccupied seat may be lain down to a forward direction or a backward direction so as to ensure the rearward visibility.
JP S61-032529U discloses a headrest in which a frame attached to a headrest body is held in such a manner as to be rotatable about a lateral rod of a stay and shiftable along an axis direction. In such a headrest, the frame is integrally formed with a stopper device, and locking members extending from the lateral rod of the stay are locked by two grooves formed on the stopper device, thus the headrest can be held at the standing-up position and the falling-down position at which the headrest is lain down backward. Therefore, since resistance force may not occur during the movement for standing-up or falling-down, an operability become excellent.
Furthermore, on the micro-film of JP S54-059906U (Japanese Utility Model Application No. S52-128298), a headrest structure for a barber chair, which is tiltable backward, is disclosed. In such a headrest structure, a rotation shaft of the headrest is rotatably held by a pair of brackets fixed on the chair, and the headrest is held at an in-use position by engaging a locking rod formed on the rotation shaft with grooves of the brackets. Moreover, the headrest is moved in an axial direction of the rotation shaft by overcoming a urging force of a coil spring, and the engagement between the locking rod and the grooves is released, thus the headrest can rotate backward.
Furthermore, in JP 2000-052825A, a headrest provided with a metal tiltable mechanism is disclosed.
However, in a case that the headrests disclosed by these publications are formed by means of integrally foam-molding, there is a possibility that foamed resin may come into the above-mentioned tiltable mechanism, and the operation of the tiltable mechanism may be hindered.
In view of this, a headrest is disclosed in JP H11-348630A, in which a tiltable mechanism is covered with an inner cover, ends of a covering member are clamped by fitting an outer cover with a stay-insertion portion provided on the inner cover in an engaged state, and a pad is foam-molded between the covering member and the inner cover. Accordingly, the foamed resin can be prevented from permeating into the tiltable mechanism, and a leakage of the foamed resin to the surface side of the covering member can also be prevented.
Moreover, a method, in which the metal tiltable mechanism as described in JP2000-052825A or JP H11-011199A is used, a cover for regulating the foamed resin from permeating into the tiltable mechanism is formed by blow-molding, and a foam-molding is performed by disposing the same in a die for foam-molding, is also being employed.
However, this will cause problems that the metal tiltable mechanism becomes heavy in weight, and, because metal parts slidingly contact each other and thus noise suppression means becomes necessary, the number of components is increased. Moreover, the headrest manufactured in this way becomes expensive because the outer cover is necessary and a blow-molding is required.
Furthermore, in the conventional tiltable headrests, because it is necessary to form long holes in a core member, which function as passages for the leg portions of the stay to move between the standing-up position and the falling-down position, and which are exposed, there is a problem that an appearance of the headrests is deteriorated.